


legends reborn

by JDKoopa



Series: Scribble scrabble on the "typewriter" I drabble [17]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Legends, M/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa
Summary: Felix reads the story that Ashe let him borrow, and finds a surprising relevance to his own life.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Scribble scrabble on the "typewriter" I drabble [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606549
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	legends reborn

**Author's Note:**

> written for felannie drabbles, prompt: stories and traditions
> 
> This is directly inspired by the support chain for Felix and Ashe, and takes place leading into the B support. The last line of this fic is the first line of that support (well, its like the first three lines but whatever). There is also one other line from the support that I put in the story, to help the parallel of characters. I thought it would make for a cute addition.

_“Sir Felroy, watch out!” cried Ulrich. Felroy jumped back just in time. A monstrous claw crushed the ground he had stood on not a moment before._

_“What foul beast is this then? I don’t have time for this.” Felroy drew his blade and quickly defeated the massive wolf that had tried to crush him. “Hurry up Squire, we’re running behind.”_

_“Wow.. I-I mean, of course, sir.” Ulrich ran after the knight. He took Felroy’s blade and cleaned it as they walked. “You took care of that so quickly, how did you do it?”_

_Felroy looked down at his squire. Though the boy was only 2 years his junior, Ulrich had such admiration in his eyes. “Disgusting. Stop looking at me like that. It was quite simple, he was in my way so I cut him down.”_

_“I must be the luckiest squire in the world to be paired with Sir Felroy, the Dancing Blade!” Ulrich said, apparently ignoring Felroy’s command to change the way he admired the knight. Felroy didn’t mind though, not really. As much as he tried to hide it, Felroy had a soft spot for Ulrich. He cared a great deal for his squire._

_“Of course you are. I AM the greatest swordsman in the land, after all.” Felroy said smugly. He watched as Ulrich’s eyes started to grow even wider. “In any case, do you remember what we are doing here today? I won’t have us arriving to another fiasco like the last time we came to Fhirdiad.”_

_“O-of course! We are to serve as an escort to the king on a diplomatic mission!” Ulrich looked to Felroy, waiting to find out if his answer was satisfactory. Felroy resisted the urge to smile, and nodded his head._

_“That’s right. This mission is very important to diplomatic relations with our neighbors. If things go well, we might even be able to strike up an alliance and not have any more useless fighting along the border.”_

_Ulrich looked at Felroy as they continued their journey. He longed to confess his true feelings to the knight he was serving, but he knew that his feelings were taboo. Still, there were times that he wondered if Felroy might return those feelings._

_“Is something the matter, Ulrich?”_

_“Oh, no sir. I was simply lost in thought.” Ulrich blushed and hurriedly faced forward. Behind him, Felroy finally allowed himself to smile. If this mission went well, Ulrich might become a full fledged knight. Maybe then Felroy would be able to confess his own feelings._

Felix put the book down with a heavy sigh. Why had Ashe loaned him this book, out of all the ones in the library? It was bad enough to read a story about knights and loyalty, but this was a story Glenn had read to him many times before… Well, before things changed.

Still, reading it now, there were things Felix noticed that he hadn’t before. The way the squire and knight looked at each other, for example. They were clearly harboring illicit feelings toward each other. And Ashe had said Felix reminded him of the knight, Feltoy. Could that mean…

Felix shook his head, and picked up the book, intending to return it to Ashe. He began to walk toward the library, letting his mind wander. He DID see what Ashe meant about the parallels between himself and Felroy. However, the more interesting character in this story for Felix had always been the squire. Now, he couldn’t help comparing that squire to Ashe.

Felix stopped and slammed the book into his forehead, drawing the attention of those around him. If he was the knight, and Ashe was the squire, then… Felix had been working very hard to ignore those feelings that resided inside him. However, with this parallel in front of him, his resolve was lost and he was forced to face facts.

Felix really did like Ashe after all.

He resumed his walk to the library with renewed determination, to tell Ashe the truth. When he got to the library Felix saw Ashe sitting alone at a corner table. He took a deep breath and walked toward him. 

“Lonato.” 

Felix froze. Of course, Ashe had just lost his father figure. This was no time for confessions of love. Ashe didn’t need that right now. Ashe needed a friend.

“Hello Ashe.” Felix said, walking up to the table, maintaining as calm an expression as he could. 

“Oh. Hey Felix.”


End file.
